homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride of Hiigara
The Pride of Hiigara, described here, was built as an emergency resort to carry the battle to the Vaygr, not as a colony ship essentially designed with a civilian purpose in mind. Unfortunately, like the original Mothership, its purpose and plan was cut short by a surprise attack. An early attack on it is not the only similarity between it and its predecessor however, and there is a very obvious resemblence between the two (they both look like giant bananas). In terms of similarity the Pride of Hiigara once again served as a mobile ship factory and home for a crew of several thousand. Once again it served as the flagship of the Kushan fleet, now called the Hiigarans. Not only that but the flagship even had the same commanding officer, Karan Sjet, who once again by a remarkable turn of events, returned to the post of Fleet Command. Furthermore, Fleet Intelligence again made their HQ on the Mothership and the original's hyperspace core, now known definitatively to be the Second Core. In terms of differences there are many. As noted earlier the Pride of Hiigara was designed essentially as a warship, not as a civilian colony ship. For this reason the design was more refurbished, more defensible, and stronger under fire. Fewer weak spots were designed and the beautiful command deck of the Mothership was built into the hull rather than a gap built into it. Also, the Pride of Hiigara was much smaller, about half the size of the original. Purpose and Mission The purpose of the Pride of Hiigara is fairly unclear (mainly because of the lack of a backstory for Homeworld 2) although it seems that it was designed to carry the battle to the heart of Makaan's vast dominion and hence draw the battle away from Hiigaran space. If that was the case then it was poorly carried out as the Mothership's construction was somehow discovered and it was intercepted by a Vaygr task force at Tanis Shipyards. In fact, Hiigara itself was captured only shortly after the Pride of Hiigara was launched. Even so, the Mothership was able to carry the battle eventually to Vaygr space and lead the new Mothership Fleet to victory against Makaan. Construction It seems that the Pride of Hiigara was designed and constructed in a period of as little as months. This is a remarkable event and probably means that the original was probably scrapped and used to construct the new Mothership. Since most of the original Mothership was larger than the original this probably means that metal left over was either used as raw materials for other ships or the Pride of Hiigara is considerably denser. Another possibility is that the metal used to construct the second Mothership was further concentrated and more densely packed than that used for the original, giving the hull more strength. The Pride of Hiigara was constructed with total secrecy, or so it was thought at first. It was not a pubicly known project and was constructed within the Great Wastelands, a vast region of the galaxy filled with asteroid fields and nebulas, most notably the Great Nebula. The region, Tanis, was filled with ancient derelicts and megaliths and not well-known, a perfect place to build a secret ship. One of the megaliths was used to build a new scaffold much like the one used to build the original Mothership, though nearly twice as large. The construction of the Pride of Hiigara was only just complete when a Vaygr task force interrupted the construction. Fate of the Pride of the Hiigara The Pride of Hiigara, though a symbol of the Hiigaran people and well-scarred with memories of its battles with the Vaygr, was later abandoned at Balcora in exchange for the Sajuuk, a massive battlecruiser of unrrivalled power which was then used to save Hiigara from destruction. As far as is known the Pride of Hiigara still resides there at Balcora. There is some speculation about the Fate of this ship, some believe that it was recovered, and others believe that it was taken by a black-hole, but nothing diffinitive is known after the Battle of Balcora. Sources *Homeworld Shipyards *Just how big are the ships of homeworld? Category:Flagships Category:Motherships Category:Kushan starships